


A Sin of the Worst Kind

by Empress_Lulu



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, eventually, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Lulu/pseuds/Empress_Lulu
Summary: This was supposed to be another job. Go in, kill the targets, then leave.He did not expect to be caught in a net that day. Nor did he expect the Paladin to be so beautiful.
Relationships: Blyn/A Nameless Assassin
Kudos: 1





	A Sin of the Worst Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a non-traditional work based off the possible thoughts of an NPC Assassin slowly falling in love with my Paladin character. I, (out of character and jokingly, mind you), said that I thought his sprite was cute. This of course, led to both some of my teammates and my DM to be thoroughly convinced to make him my character's love interest. 
> 
> After much thought on my own and a strong presentation to said DM, I have fallen down this rabbit hole in which I only have myself to blame. 
> 
> The only downside of this work is because it would technically be meta-gaming if I happened to know about the assassin NPC, his information is currently classified until we have unlocked him back into the story. In the meantime, anything relating to his past or backstory will be vague and the work will be focusing on speculation about his possible future feelings. Edit: This work and any others will be falling under their own AU unless stated otherwise. 
> 
> Thank you. I hope you enjoy.

The sewers was not the most ideal place for him to be committing to a job that night, but a deal is a deal.

He had walked forwards into the darkness silently and carefully. The poor unfortunate souls that was marked on his list as his next target had no idea what was coming for them.

The souls themselves were a band of adventurers that had become a thorn in the side for his client. This client of his had become a regular, already knowing why these people in particular were being targeted. Beacons of hope like this group was unwanted by him and his higher ups, they wished to keep the people as bleak and empty as their country.

'It was easier to manipulate them in that state of mind,' he reasoned to himself. 

As he crept closer to the group, he wasn't necessarily alone either. Two other... co-workers..as the best way to put it, were accompanying him on his mission tonight. His client knew that he was more than capable enough to take out any group of adventurers by himself, but this bunch was certainly more...interesting.

The Vagabonds.

The assassin thought back to the name of the group scrabbled on paper. From his Intel he gathered around listening in on the townsfolk and occasional songs from a particular bard who only seemed to sing their praises, the group was banded quite recently in Phlan, the port city of the country, Cran. They arrived recently at their current location, the capital, Westwall to continue to do 'whatever the hell good people do,' he assumed.

They were currently down in the sewers accepting a quest about thieves taking things quietly from people's bags in the night. With their rogue on the job, the trail led them right where they needed to be to the true culprits: Goblins that his client has allowed in the city to serve as a proper distraction. 

Oh what a distraction they were.

As he and his co-workers gathered in their positions to get the job done quickly, he began to understood why he would not have been able to take them out on his own. 

By counting, he could tell that there were five of them, but his Intel inquired him that there were actually _nine_ total.

That of course was not the thing that shocked him.

As he hid completely in the darkness, he observed on in slight horror as his co-workers were quickly dealt with by a tall, rage induced barbarian human man and a particularly questionably bloodthirsty Halfling ranger woman. Removing those thought he sighed, remembering why he was there.

Using the darkness as his shield and cloak, he was able to land many successful hits on their Dragonborn sorcerer and Drow rogue, but their companions provided aid and protection from some of his hits. He made sure to use his poison arrows and daggers effectively. Even those with darkvision and torches had difficultly landing a proper blow on him.

He clearly had the advantage, as he was in his element.

Or at least, that is what he thought until the Halfling woman got the leverage that she needed on him.

Suddenly, he found himself on the floor of the disgusting sewers, the Halfling Ranger looking down on him. The Dragonborn Sorcerer, and the Human Barbarian soon came to join her as the three individuals without darkvision and a normal torch inspected him.

The mighty huntress caught him in a net. He was not pleased about it.

He caught himself rolling his eyes as the group members above discussed what to do with him, as if he wouldn't get out of the net as soon as he could. Even with their light or vision, his attire did a good job of concealing his identity. He was covered head to toe in all black, and most of his face was concealed by the hood over his head and the mask over his mouth. The only thing that they could make out was that he seemed to have a tall, masculine build.

As his thoughts began to left him, he decided to entertain them by at least looking at them, since they seemed to be addressing him.

Most likely for an interrogation that will not go their way. 

When he looked over at his momentary captors, he could feel his voice be caught up in his throat.

_Holy Night Lady Nyx._

Standing above them was their Paladin, a half-elf young woman. She had shining short carrot-top hair that reminded him of a warm fire and piercing blue eyes sharper than any blade as she was scowling down at him. Her complexion was sun kissed with freckles that littered the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks on both of her sides. On the left side of her face, a long scar started at her temple and finished at her jawline.

_Oh no._

As the team quarreled above him, he found an opportunity. Quickly cutting himself out of the net, he used the veil of darkness to hide himself once again. Noticing his absence, the team members began scatter around the room, shocked and angered to find him missing again.

The Paladin, however, stayed in place.

Paying no mind to her, he quickly got back to his work, landing a couple more blows on the obviously tired and annoyed Drow woman, and the Dragonborn Sorcerer who seemed to share their sentiments.

After a couple of close calls from the others, he appeared once again to the still Paladin.

He did not expect to get his shit rocked the next second.

Using her darkvision, the woman swung her glaive powerfully at him, knocking him back a bit before going in with a second hit. This time, it felt a bit different.

He had been on enough jobs to know what smiting was.

It hurt like a _bitch_.

A confident smirk was on her face. She _knew_ he was going to come back.

'I think I'm starting to like her a bit more.' He thought to himself as a smirk of his own crawled on his mouth, hidden by his mouth covering.

Observing behind her, he saw her angry teammates glaring coldly at him, and looked towards the now corpses of his former co-workers.

The team did manage to get a word out of him.

"Shit."

He threw down a smoke ball and quickly moved through the dark tunnels, not hesitating to look back or even amuse them any longer. In his mind, a flood of excuses came through his head. It's not that he _didn't complete_ his task, it is that he is currently committing to a more intelligent retreat. He refuses to acknowledge his failure, since it had been a _very_ long time since he had failed a job.

'Yeah not failed. Just delayed until further notice.'

Hearing the ranger speaking up about something on a mark on him to her teammates, the assassin picked up his pace and made sure to go through a way that the team didn't recognize. This would not only further his escape, but whatever tracking spell the Ranger managed to cast on him, he would escape it's range very soon.

The Vagabonds now becoming soft footsteps in his background, he sighed and pulled down his mask taking a breath. As he now calmly walked through the sewers, he began to ponder more on the new information he had learned about the team. Despite the group being rather large, not everyone was present for tonight's bout. Alongside that, they seemed to be messy, disorganized. They were not in sync and it seemed more that they were just together in name but not in spirit. All of this only further supports his new plan on slowly picking off the Vagabonds one by one, but who should he start with? 

After seeing the gruesome display of terror from both the Barbarian and the Ranger, he decided he wouldn't want to meet either of them alone. He then recalled how easily the Sorcerer and the Rogue went down by his hands, but they are probably capable of being able to outsmart him. The reason why they did so poorly tonight was because of their current environment, as he had the clear advantage. He can imagine himself also being easily bested by either them. Not as challenging as the brutish monsters of the group, but still not an easy kill. The missing members, he couldn't say much about.

Which only left the Paladin.

It made the most sense to go after her. Not only did she seem to act like the closest thing to a leader, but she had an air of naivety to her as well. Her loss in the group might possibly affect the others the worst.

'Well, I guess it was time to investigate further.'

* * *

This had become a lot more complicated than he thought.

The Captain of the City Guard, alongside the nobles he had worked under, failed miserably.

'Huh. I guess they are capable of failure as much as anyone else is.'

The Noble Family Norsoi had the country of Cran and the city of Westwall in their clutch for over 10 years now after they staged a coup against the previous noble family, the Farsea. With the king possessed by a demon he was a perfect puppet, quiet and complacent. Everyone else had been silenced through the Edict of Patriotism, stating that anyone who spoke about against the King or the Country, as both are one in the same, is treason. The punishment of such treason was hanging. 

Who knew a band of adventurers with no tact could undo all of that in a matter of days?

Eventually through a variety of different methods, the team was able to get invited into the Prince's Richard birthday party. The three major conspirators used this opportunity to try and pin an assassination attempt on the king. A classic poisoning of the cup before he drank the ceremonial wine. This went well for a while, as they had been trapped in the dungeon for four days. However due to a grand convincing from the Bard and encouragement from the rest of the nobles gathered there that night, they were given a trial.

The trial was when everything went wrong.

The Vagabonds themselves had a lot of evidence stacked against them, and although they were promised a trial, they were not promised a fair one. Lady Norsoi did everything she could in her power to make sure they all kept quiet, but after many witnesses were brought in to help only further prove the point that they were a good team, one of them, the High Priestess from Phlan snapped. This of course allowed the other Vagabonds to begin to turn the trial around towards Norsoi, but it was not enough. Finally, the bard who had been their representative, had brought in one final witness who was supposedly reading out her letters of conspirator, accusing herself of committing the crime. The scroll she had read was actually an exorcism and all hell broke loose.

After the demon left the King's body, the Vagabonds were removed from their handties behind them and swiftly dealt with the demon to the best of their ability, as all of their items had been brought in as evidence. The bard knocked over the table with their items and the team rushed over to dispose of the great beast. The Captain of the Guard and the Noble Lady Norsoi escaped in the midst of the chaos of the throne room. When the beast was made quick work of and the King had properly re-awakened from his senses, he saw the remaining Noble Lord Norsoi, and issues an order to seize them.

The fool went down quickly alongside the rest of whatever resistance stayed behind to protect him. The team also quickly captured and defeated his comrades, leaving no room to escape. The Lord stayed silent during the interrogation and the soldiers blabbed off only as little as they could. The only words that came out of the Lord Norsoi's mouth compromised their situation.

"Long live the Brotherhood."

With now the country back in the proper hands and the King currently cleaning up the disaster mess left by his client, the assassin chose to stay in Cran to silently pursue the Vagabonds. This would not only help his client track the targets better, but he also felt pride motivate this job. He let them get away _and_ they managed to overthrow one of the first steps of his client.

They had all severely underestimated the group, and he refused to make that same mistake again.

After the liberation of the country, he kept a close eye on them noticing how the success of the country did not really transfer over well into the Vagabonds.

A little after everything had been fixed one of their party members, a Half-Elf young man who was their Druid suddenly up and left the group. Their Aarakocra Monk tried looking for their missing party member, but could not find them to no avail. The others had all dispersed around the city, left to their own devices unprotected. Every person had their own predictable pattern and it began to become quite droll keeping an eye on all of them.

The Paladin was probably the most droll and boring of them all.

Blyn, he learned her name as the townspeople she helped cried it everywhere she was, had a simple pattern. Every morning when she left the Palace, she would go into town to assist with the most menial tasks from the merchants and religious groups. Carrying heavy buckets, fixing a loose board, running errands, and the cherry on top would be that she accepted no pay. Whenever she wished to purchase something, the young woman paid them extra and told them to keep the change. Blyn was the most cookie cutter Paladin he had ever met and it almost made him sick to his stomach any time the young woman did a good deed. 

Almost.

Despite her charity feeling so foreign to him, it was also a fresh breath of air. With his occupation, the assassin did not really meet the most kindhearted people. His clients were typically arrogant, selfish, greedy, and powerful maniacs. They hired him because he was so good at his job and he accepted because they were very generous employers, but sometimes he wished he could decline certain jobs.

At the moment, he saw Blyn and speaking to a young man he had never seen before. He stood at about the same stature of himself most likely, as he was a couple of inches taller than the Paladin. He had light brown hair, the tips bleached from sunlight and he had olive skin with brown eyes. The assassin watched and listened in on their conversation as best as he could. He heard something about "wanting to meet soon Adam" and Blyn was currently on her way to meet a "picky acquaintance." Choosing to focus in on Blyn's appearance, the young assassin felt his breath caught in his throat once again.

She wasn't wearing her typical bulky armor, nor did she had a stone cold look on her face. Instead, a beautiful rose colored [dress](https://acc-cdn.azureedge.net/mrlnop420media/0010228_renaissance-faire-blouse.jpeg) with a gold piece at the front of the skirt and a white faire blouse underneath with sleeves up to her elbows completed the look. Her muscular and lean figure did not look bulky or uncomfortable in the garb, but instead, it seemed to almost suit her perfectly. In her hand, she held a basket with what seemed to be a bottle of some of alcohol peeking out. The most noticeable thing though, was her radiant smile. This wasn't a polite smile that she would give the elderly as she would help them carry their items, nor was it the nasty look he received when he was hit with her wrath. Whomever that man was, she found him important in her life.

An unknown snarl managed to escape him.

Noticing the two finished conversation, the assassin stood from his hidden position blending in with the crowd and saw her heading towards the exit of the city. 'Not worth it following her now, I know she will come back anyways.' He shuffled his feet back towards the direction of the young man went. A nagging part of him was telling him to go and see how that loser could even make her smile, but it wouldn't be necessary. Sooner or later, he would be able to complete his job, starting with her, and he could never be able to make her smile again when she was delivered to Kelemvor, the god of death. 

But why was he interested in seeing her smile again?

Another growl escaped him as he began to walk in a different direction entirely, maybe one of the other Vaga-clowns did something interesting that day.

* * *

Surely enough, when Blyn had returned from her errand outside the city, she made a beeline for the Palace. There was nothing else to do and it's not as if anyone would be asking for any assistance so late at night. Shops and vendors would be closing, and many folks would be going to home to have dinner with their families. The only part of the city that was always bustling with energy was the Brothel District, but Blyn would like to avoid that place as much as possible.

On her walk back, she saw the remaining shops close their doors, bring down their windows, and she would wave kindly at them. The walk was always a bit long, but it was peaceful. The crisp night air came as a comfort to her and reminded her of the peace that now settled over Cran, thanks to her and her teammates. of course, the peace did not come without sacrifices and losses: the Captain and that bitch Norsoi got away, and that assassin from the sewers is most likely still at large, trying to still hunt them down.

To her surprise, the young ginger hair woman looked around at her surroundings, believing she felt a pair of eyes on her. Noting only the quiet of the closing market district, she sighed marking it off as simple paranoia and kept walking towards her destination.

...

Behind an alleyway, the assassin cursed himself out mentally in his head, as he was almost caught by her. 'Great job genius. What the hell would you have done if she saw you?' Despite him taking up simple commoner's clothing to blend in with the crowd, he knew she still would have found a random stranger staring at her to be odd. Especially so late at night when the only two people that remained in the square was them.

Now that there were outside of the disgusting sewers and alone in the typically busy area, he had got another look at her. It seemed that even Selune, goddess of the Moon, blessed her as the moonlight shone upon her and her path ahead. It was opposite to his embrace from Nyx. He always had hidden in shadows, both being a part of his profession and because it had become a part of him, his comfort. Looking back at the Paladin walking away from his direction, he was reminded of how she always seemed to be surrounded by some kind of light. She was very different, a complete opposite from him and what he had known. It could be easy to assume that she had a perfect life without any issues, but he was no fool. He had seen the pain and ruthlessness in her eyes when she attacked him all those nights ago. She was hiding something deep within her. Such a shame he would never get to find out what it was.

His mission was the most imperative thing. He never failed a job, especially such a high paying one, and was adamant by that statement. The now ex-Captain of the guard was probably one the most contractors he had. Despite not having been in contact with him since his escape, the young assassin did not want to get on his client's bad side, knowing he was more than aware of what he could do. 

Noticing her complete absence now, he ducked further back into the alleyway towards his temporary quarters in the city, awaiting what the next day could bring.

* * *

Sure enough as she promised the young man, Blyn left the Palace that morning with an unusually large basket and a bright smile on her face. The assassin was already in position, silently watch her through the buzz of the crowd. She was wearing a white off the shoulder faire blouse with sleeves that stopped at her elbows. A brown corset wrapped around her torso and the straps went over her shoulders on top of the blouse underneath. Her legs were prominent in sleek black pants and her shoes were in closed toed, almost knee high black boots. Her ensemble all around made her heritage from the Islands of Scor Dria quite obvious.

Even in the early hours of the morning, the town square was beginning it's hustle and bustle of the day. Blyn barely spotted the young man Adam sitting at a table with his other companions when she went to go pick him up for the day. Adam appeared to be trying to hide her from his group of rambunctious friends and the assassin watched the scene play out curiously from a few tables away. Blyn was asking Adam if they could spend the day together while Adam's friends behind him rambunctiously cheered him on, completely misinterpreting the situation and simultaneously being shocked that he personally knew the Paladin.

Being quite annoyed at his friends and embarrassed of them, Adam was quick to lead away Blyn towards a pastry shop, where Adam's friends, and the assassin, followed. Watching the pair enter inside, he stayed outside and took a seat underneath the shade of another establishment. As a waiter approached him, he ordered a cup of coffee and a small pastry without even keeping bating an eye or looking at him. Noticing the lack of attention, the waiter nodded at him and moved towards another table, taking the hint to leave.

Caught in his thoughts, he found himself annoyed that he had to hide himself from the Paladin, and now her "date" and his nosy friends. 'What's so great about him anyways..' The mildly envious man for hire did his research on the young man as he did on any of his other clients. Adam was a young human man who was born and raised in Westwall. He has never stepped foot out of the city gates and he was working towards becoming an artist. He currently lived in a shabby apartment because rent was cheap, enjoyed drinking ale with his friends, and worked as a waiter to pay the bills.

'In other words, he is simple and boring.' He thought to himself bitterly as he glared at the shop door.

When the waiter returned with his pastry and coffee, the assassin was quick to drop the exact amount of money necessary, not wanting to be bothered or leave behind a trace. He grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip of the hot drink and took a bite of his pastry, nonchalantly watching the entrance of the shop and the group hoarded around the window. The man rolled his eyes as he looked towards the street, seeing passerby giving odd looks to the group. 

He perked his attention back to the opening door of the pastry shop and the scattering of the idiotic group outside the window. A scowl painted on his face when he saw Blyn dragging Adam away hand in hand with a smile on her face.

'What makes him so amazing huh? Sure I know I made an attempt on your life, but if we had met under different circumstances, I surely could have showed you a better time than whatever that is...Maybe...'

Giving it a beat, the assassin quickly finished his snack and stood from his seat, heading in the direction that the artist's friends were going. From his footing they seemed to be going back to the town square for whatever reason. Rolling his eyes, he kept walking and was surprised at the sight he had encountered.

Adam was left alone at the fountain, sitting by himself as he stared across the way. Following his eye line, he saw the Paladin across the way, speaking two a pair of bards. They had shocked expressions after she told them something, and as soon as she moved away from them, they began to play music loudly. First the children began to dance, then some excitedly elderly couples, and finally, almost the entire town square began to dance near the center. Any passersby were able to redirect themselves around the huge circle, but also lingered as they heard the performance and watched the dance. The assassin tried to do the same, until a group of bored housewives suddenly grabbed him and forced him into the circle.

Luckily due to his sneaky nature, he was quick on his feet to pick up the dances, but he found himself not looking at his dance partners even as they switched around. During the fray, she must have involved herself inside but he couldn't see her anywhere. As he and his next partner, a young halfling boy whom he was careful not to step on, circled around closer to the fountain, he still found Adam sitting by himself, now furiously drawing away at the scene. He raised in eyebrow in confusion at his quickened breath and semi-red face, concluding that the young woman who was his target must have brought him in for a dance momentarily.

Suddenly he felt the small hands of the young Halfling boy leave his own, turning his attention back on the young boy now running back to his mother. Nodding in his relief as he was about to finally leave the calamity of sweat and excitement, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, ready to reject his next partner, until he stopped in his tracks.

It's _her_. 

Sure enough, the Paladin had a red tint on her cheeks and on the tip of her ears, accompanied by a polite smile. "Sorry I think you're my next dance partner? I just saw you leaving though so we don't have to-"

"No!" He could feel himself answer immediately. "It's fine. I was just going to check on some of my friends, but I saw them now and they're fine." He smoothly cooled out as he lied through his teeth with a casual smile.

"As you were saying, it was our turn to dance." He once again took the dancing position he had only learned 10 minutes ago to the best of his ability and held out his hand.

"Shall we?" 

"As long as you don't mind, we shall."

The half-elf woman took his hand as he brought her close and continued the dance. Judging by the way she kept checking down at their feet, it seems she was either a newbie to dancing as much as he was, or she was a bit clumsy. He chuckled, trying to continue his cool persona he had adapted, "What's wrong? Afraid to step on my toes?"

She shot her head back up in response and pouted quite a bit, her cheeks slightly puffing out as the red tint in her face and ears became more prominent.

'Fuck me Apollo she's so _cute.'_

He could feel himself internally groan at his own thoughts. His job required him to kill people, not dig his own grave...

Her voice interrupted his thoughts. Oh yes, cute Paladin target.

"Actually," She begins,"I'm having a bit of trouble because we _both_ have been trying to lead for a while now." She chuckled a bit as she led the pair into the next part of the dance. "At first I didn't notice it because the steps are so similar, but after a couple of slip ups here and there, I then kept looking down because the feet is the best indicator as to who's the lead and who's following." Just as they were about to spin, they both stopped, realizing they were about to spin each other. "See?" She called out coolly with a bit of a smirk on her face.

For the first time in a _very_ long time, the assassin's facade broke as a blush crossed his face. "I-uh..." Blyn could only laugh as she interrupted him, picking up the pace and continuing the steps after the spin. "No no, don't worry about it. I noticed that you had been leading a couple of kids and housewives around. I was doing a lot of leading myself since it comes so natural and I was typically the taller one of the bunch." He nodded in response as he listened to her and started to allow himself to be led by her, another first of his in a very long time. "So I don't blame you at all for following your instincts, I was doing the same and I apologize that I did not make myself clear."

The assassin's ears perked up as he heard the music and saw the crowd around them becoming more excited. It seems that the climax of the song was arriving soon and he could only hold back a frown. It had been such a long time, and possibly, an experience he never had before as he shared this moment with the Paladin- no, Blyn. His target. Despite the bitter sweetness of it all, knowing that one day he would have to kill her, he did not want this moment to end.

Quickly removing himself of his thoughts, he feigned a smile of apology. Somewhere inside, it almost felt genuine. "No no, don't apologize. I was brought into the circle by a woman I didn't recognize and I just started dancing. I'm glad I was able to pick it up as quickly as I could. If not, I would have been in a lot of trouble." Something that wasn't a lie about him, she at least deserved that.

Blyn brightened up his comment. "Really now?!? Even for a newcomer, it comes that easy to you? I wish I could say the same.." A laugh slipped out of him before he could catch it. Despite internally cursing at his own slip up, he decided to roll with it. "I've been told that I'm light on feet, so thank you." He smiled, feeling himself let go and pushing his true objective to the back of his mind, even just for a little bit. "Besides, what do you mean? You seem to be an excellent dancer."

"Yeah not without practice." She quickly retorted as she puffed her cheeks and looked away a bit embarrassed. "I had my friend Adam give me lessons for the Cranish Waltz a while ago, that's how we became acquainted. He recently taught me some these folk dances during the festival, but when I first started out, I had two left feet."

He raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Oh? The mighty hero can slay a demon but she can't dance? How interesting." She responded that comment with a glare before pulling him close and dipped him a little too roughly. The fact that she was able to do that so easily both shocked and amazed him before he looked back at her figure, noting it's lean nature. "Sorry sorry I was teasing!" He cried out, trying to hold back his laughter from her display of her temper. She slowly brought him back up, letting his height naturally tower over her once again.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you might not believe it but it's true. Let's just say, I wasn't very good at partner dancing, nor did I wish to interact with it, especially if it involved men." He nodded once again in response, taking note of the way her eyes grew distance yet dark at that last comment. The assassin sighed, noticing her change in body language as he began to lead a lot more easily now. "No, I'm sorry for teasing you that way. I couldn't imagine that coming from someone as talented as you," he retorted as he particularly brought her closer for the last part of the dance. "I truly hope I haven't offended you miss, you really are a great dancer."

Her blush became prominent as the closer proximity between the two, but she kept dancing. "I-" She cleared her throat and looked back at him straight in the eyes, her blue eyes shining in the sunlight. "Thank you, that means a lot to me sir. You don't have to call me Miss though, my name is Blyn-"

For the last part of the dance, which seemed to have caught her off guard, was the fact that someone had to be carried. Taking the imitative as he was still leading them, his hands gripped around her waist where her corset was, and he lifted her effortlessly off the ground. Shocked momentarily crossed her face before she recognized what was going on, but said nothing as she allowed it to happen. On the opposite partner, a calm but genuine smile graced his features as he carried the orange haired woman over his head, covering the rays of the sun momentarily. 

As he softly set her down on the floor once again, he gave her some space and semi-bowed his body and head. "Miss- I mean, Blyn. Thank you for one of the best dances of my life, but I must now sadly depart." Stepping farther back from the Paladin, he turned around and let the incoming crowd cover him as he waved out.

Finally recovering from her stupor, the young half-elf woman blinked quickly as a blush slowly began to rise on her face. No man had ever held her that close or so confidently before, not even Adam. Yet... he didn't feel like any other man she had ever met before. Speaking to him felt very casual, and she felt very relaxed dancing with him, partly due to the environment and her overall mood that day.

Reaching out to the where he just stood, she realized that the young man she was dancing with was gone.

Long gone.

Her ears dropped a bit in disappointment and shame, as she didn't even get to ask him his name.

Not letting her that bother her though, she brought her hands up to her face and quickly slapped her cheeks, remembering why she was there that day in the first place. With another smile, she made her way towards the fountain where her friend sat, thanking her goddess Slyvoania for another pleasant experience with a man.

* * *

In the alleyway where the shadows were still and quiet, the assassin leaned his body and back against the wall. He could feel his heartbeat hammering loudly in his ears, letting his mind wander to what he had just done with his _target_ of all people. He groaned realizing why his pesky heart was beating so fast, but he wouldn't dare admit it or say it.

The notion, the idea, had been so foreign to him. Worst of all, this was seriously taboo.

Looking back towards the crowd and bustle of the town square, he saw bright orange approaching the fountain once again. Sighing as he took one final look at her, he decided that it was too dangerous to keep following her around like this. Not only had he been actually _seen_ by her, but it was by sheer luck and quick thinking that he was able to not raise any suspicion towards himself.

Most importantly though, this thing that kept making him want to see her smile and laugh grew more powerful and louder in her presence. It was becoming a nuisance and in the way of his work, continually distracting him and clouding his thoughts.

His plans hadn't changed. Killing her would still be the most effective way to damage the Vagabonds, but perhaps a little distance was required to help remind himself of his true goal. He would have to settle for watching over some of the other members, which surely would make things a little less entertaining from now on, but it's what he needs to make sure that the job is seen through and complete.

Even without his career, he could not imagine himself in indulging in his budding attraction for the young woman.

_It was a sin of the worst kind._


End file.
